The present invention relates to improvements in load handling mechanisms or manipulators which are used for hoisting, positioning and balancing and for the repetitive handling of workpieces, power tools and the like within a given working space having predetermined dimensions.
More particularly, the invention relates to a load handling device or manipulator which is constructed with a parallelogram linkage which enables movement in a horizontal direction in a very simple manner. In devices of this type, the vertical movement is usually accomplished by means of a cylinder operated with a pressure agent. A pivot bearing enables rotary motion of the load handling device around a vertical axis at a given construction on a floor or on a column or at a given suspension from a ceiling or a carrier. The working space and bearing capacity are changed by means of changing the length of the operative members.
Disadvantages have been encountered in manipulators heretofore available in that their bulkiness has created a problem due to the size and number of arms and members which create difficulties particularly during shipping and assembly. Devices heretofore have utilized double trackways which add costs of manufacture and assembly and also impede maintenance and hamper good accessibility. Examples of structures heretofore available are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,351 and British Pat. No. 1,434,663.
In accordance with the features of the invention, a horizontal work beam is provided constructed of a parallelogram linkage and the structure is rotatably seated in a retaining part which is releasably secured to a vertical pillar. The work beam is controlled in its movement by a roller which is movable only in a single trackway in a horizontal direction. A parallel arm which is part of the work beam extends past the vertical pillar and is provided with a counterweight to counterweight the weight of the arms and parts. At the opposite side of the pillar from the counterweight and on the side at which the work beam carries the load, is a roller which is movable in a horizontal trackway. The horizontal trackway is elevated by a power piston and cylinder mechanism along the vertical pillar. The work beam is supported by a single pivot point on the retaining part which is vertically adjustable on the pillar. In accordance with the proposed structure, the trackway is supported by a lifting cylinder located below it. The counterweight is adjustable, and in a preferred form is horizontally movable and lockable on one of the parallel arms of the linkage.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved load handling mechanism which is particularly well adapted for manipulatively handling loads within space limitations in a vertical and horizontal direction and which has capabilities of movement vertically, horizontally and rotationally so as to move and manipulate the load in all three dimensions.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved balanced load handling mechanism which is capable of rapid manipulative handling of loads as well as for repeated manipulative load handling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a load handling mechanism which utilizes parallelogram linkage which is uniquely connected and constructed so as to provide a minimum number of parts and provide improvements over structures heretofore available in both operative and constructional areas. A still further object of the invention is to provide a parallelogram linkage structure for supporting and handling of load at one side of a stand mechanism which has improved capabilities of controllably handling and manipulating such a load.
Other objects, advantages and features will become more apparent from the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiments thereof in the specification, claims and drawing, in which: